einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
"Dark Angel"
Appearance At character creation 5'9", brown hair, Hetero-chromatic brown(L)/gray® eyes, slender/athletic build, laser/plasma scarring, surgical scarring near major organs and on the scalp (under the hair). Three tattoos: Left Arm: (slightly faded due to age) Shield party per cross into fourths as a + sign) Sable et Or (black and gold). Of the first (Sable) a sword argent (white). Of the second Second [Or: a mailed fist Gules(red). Of the third a Griffon Statant Or. Of the fourth in chief an escutcheon Gules to a Castle Sable. Motto “In Pietas Vincemus” Below the above a newer shield Sable with a Phoenix Or displayed and elevated. Motto: “Per Mors, Victoria” On the right arm: An angel clothed in black wielding a silver sword burning with black fire Current (Out of Armor) See above. Current (In Armor) Appearance (In Armor): Standard MkI Personal Information Born on a backwater world, enlisting in the army was the only way out of a lifetime of farming edible fungi so the young Berach jumped at the chance when he came of age, just in time for the altered wars to wash over his sector of space. Taking a commission in an infantry platoon and rising quickly to Captain through the heavy attrition all units were suffering, Starrett volunteered for an experimental augmentation program consisting of a number of cyber and genetic augmetics combined with extensive neuro-reconditioning and advanced psychiatric indoctrination in an attempt to find a way to stem the losses the nascent UWM forces were taking. The program destroyed much of the identity of the participating soldiers and so Experimental Mechano-Genetic Augment 85674 Force Recon speciality was born. The program was ultimately declared a failure, although initial deployments were promising the program's attrition rate through fatalities and psychiatric casualties, were scarcely better than line troopers were experiencing and despite extensive experimentation it was impossible to bring the cost per trooper down to a realistic level. As the altered wars began to draw to a close the decision was taken to discharge the remaining augments as a threat to operations due to psychiatric instability. Whilst this came to a few thousand augments, Three weeks later the number remaining could be measured in the hundreds as unable to adapt to civilian life the majority of the remainder either committed suicide or were killed resisting arrest in numerous armed incidents. The remainder, led by a small group of Augmetic commanders including MGAXT-85674/FR formed a mercenary company to preserve the remaining survivors in the only life they could handle. The resultant Phoenix Reapers quickly gained notoriety for a rigid adherence to the mission objectives and a willingness to deploy overwhelming fire power to minimise casualties among the now irreplaceable troopers as more than one employer who phrased his contract badly would discover to their cost. One corporate director who ordered a mining revolt put down “by any means necessary” found out that minimising the expected resistance to negotiate a lower payment was a costly error as the Reapers deployed nuclear ordnance after earlier containment efforts failed as the deployed troopers were heavily outnumbered, due to the subsequent irradiation at the time of MGAXT-85674/FR's decanting from Stasis by HMRC/ARM the mine should now be accessible in heavy radiation suits. Reason assigned to HMRC The Unit couldn't last, it was born to die but the end came sooner than expected when faulty intelligence for a mission led to the death of several members of a Magister's family and the severe injury of a number of senior diplomatic personnel due to an overrun unit deploying Phoenix Pyre 3kt suicide devices according to unit protocol for units who “have been overrun in the field and are unable to reach safety but remain in proximity to critical enemy personnel, assets or materiel” unaware of the presence of multiple VIPs in the blast zone. Declared a terrorist unit and ordered to disarm and disband, the unit faced a slow death through “Reintegration Failure Syndrome” or fighting an unwinnable war. Due to the extraordinary circumstances the situation was put to a vote. The result was unanimous for a death in battle. Knowing there was no hope of final victory the unit holed on the Planet Archaeus IX. The atmosphere consisting primarily of HCl gas virtually guaranteed death in the event of a suit breach and the Reapers set up to take advantage of that designing multiple high-velocity shrapnel traps to breach the suits of the encroaching UWM forces as well as a variety of mines and automated turrets designed to depressurise sealed vehicles and habitats along with a highly dispersed and decentralised deployment taking advantage of the augments affinity for special forces activity and minimising the utility of orbital bombardment when combined with deep subsurface bunkers and anti-orbital laser deployments. When the day finally came each squad made radio contact one last time before going silent for independent operations designed to bleed the deploying forces dearly for every casualty. By the time the UWM had cleared the planet the three-thousand strong Mercenary unit was reduced to single figures, with many of the augment deaths resulting in the detonation of Phoenix Pyres. Final UWM casualties are unknown. MGAXT-85674/FR was one of the survivors having been incapacitated during a raid on a UWM forward command outpost. The resultant trial was swift and final, the tiny number of survivors passed to the care of the HMRC with genetic augmentations overwritten and cybernetics removed for an extended death sentence. Attributes Stats Skills Inventory *MkI *Laser rifle **1 spare battery *Monoatomic Razor *7 Tokens Mission history Last levelup N/A Mission 12